My Nightmare
by Wonder Woman 1982
Summary: You see, we're all connected in one way or another. It's quite remarkable. But not all dreams are good, you see. In the deepest and darkest recesses of our minds lie nightmares. Jasper embarks on a journey through the dream realm to save his people and to reunite a brother and sister. Rated M for future purposes. Jasper&Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: **_

Somewhere, in the most remote part of your dreams lies a whole world, thriving and surviving on your imagination. It's a land where anything can be possible and all the things that you can think up in a single day go there for the rest of eternity to live on in somebody else' dreams.

You see, we're all connected in one way or another. It's quite remarkable. But not all dreams are good, you see. In the deepest and darkest recesses of our minds lie nightmares. These are things of all things bad and unjust in our thoughts.

Let me take you to this place full of magic, wonder, love, joy, pain and suffering. My name is Jasper Whitlock. Welcome to my world.

Once, long ago, there lived King Charles and Queen Renee. They ruled over all in the dream world. They ruled with peace and harmony. All dreams seemed to be good dreams, it seemed. But something was still missing for them.

Sure, they had all of the love and admiration any Royal Family could hope for, but what they really wanted was a family. So they hoped and they hoped with all of their might that someone, somewhere would wish up a child for them to love.

On a warm September night, they were not only delivered one child, a healthy son named Emmett, but another small and weaker child, named Bella. Of course, the King and Queen couldn't be happier. They had gotten more than they had asked for, and had decided then and there that both of their children would rule the Dream World together.

Where Emmett was loud, charismatic, joyful, and strong, Bella was quiet, shy, clumsy, and a weakling. It seemed that everywhere Bella went, bad luck seemed to follow. This perplexed her parents. Things started to change in an uneasy manner.

Charles and Renee would make a huge difference between Bella and her brother. They doted upon Emmett as if he were an only child, and left Bella longing for that kind of love. She would often cry herself to sleep at night and when she cried, it would rain. If she got angry, a storm would roll in. But, as her parents had discovered, if she were happy? The Dream World had never been brighter than when Bella was happy.

Of course, her parents then and there discovered that Bella had an amazing gift. She wielded natural magic. It didn't have to be taught to her as her brother, parents, and their parents before them had been taught. And it seemed that the only time her parents paid her any mind was when they wished something magical from their daughter. And in the end, they still treated her differently than her brother.

Emmett, however, loved his sister very much and was very protective of her. The other children and creatures would taunt her and pick on her, for her dark eyes and raven hair and her pale as snow complexion. However, Emmett was a lover, not a fighter, and would often turn the other way when someone would say something hurtful to his sister. It didn't make him any less angry, but he lived the high life with his parents.

On the night of the twins' 13th birthday, Charles and Renee presented Emmett with his very own unicorn. Both he and Bella wanted one badly since they were children. Bella got nothing. Her parents had forgotten about her. Emmett offered to let Bella share his present, but she smiled sadly and shook her head no.

That night, as her parents sleep, she tiptoed down the steps with her belongings to leave.

"Bella." Emmett whispered. "Please, don't go." He begged. He hugged his tiny sister with all of the strength he could muster.

"I'm sorry, Emmy. But, I must leave. Mother and Father do not see me as they see you. This is how it must be." She whimpered into his chest. She'd made up her mind, long ago. If her parents didn't want her, then she would leave and never look back. A fresh start. Possibly a new kingdom to call her own. She knew nothing except for what was just inside the city gates.

"I'll go with you." He begged. She shook her head and kissed his hand.

"Be good and kind, always, Emmett. Do not look down upon your children as our parents have done with me. Promise me." Bella begged. Emmett nodded sadly.

"You act as if you're never coming home." Her brother whispered.

"I'm not." She simply said. "Remember that I love you, brother."

"As do I."

And then she was gone with a wave of her hand, like a cloud of smoke into the night air. Emmett rushed to the window and looked around for her, finding her standing at the city gates, looking up at him and waving.

It's said that Bella had found a home in the Dark Forest among the trolls, dragons, and goblins. She'd made it her home and eventually an empire. Her magic was unstoppable and she was a force to be reckoned with.

And as she stayed far from her family, the colder and darker her soul became. As her spirit became more soiled, more nightmares started to form in Dream World, forcing the sleeping humans to become jaded or frightened.

Nobody had seen Bella since the night of her 13th birthday, but I was going to find her and put an end to this madness.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" My sister Alice screamed at me as I zipped up my bag. "It's dangerous out there. Just look at that sky!"

Ah, yes. The sky. It was a lovely mix of purple and black smoke, swirling aimlessly through the air. Bella must've been having a bad day.

"Alice, someone has got to do something. This is getting out of control. Her power has to have a breaking point." I argued. She sniffled and I looked up.

"We've kept your magic hidden so well, Jasper. Please. Don't do anything stupid. Think this through. Do you understand what she would do with you?" She cried.

"Alice, we've been through this. It's what needs to be done. I will kill myself before I let her use me."

My sister gasped and hugged me to her as tightly as possible. For something so spritely, she was quite strong. "I love you, brother. And I will kick Emmett's ass into next week if you don't come back safely."

"You ready?" Emmett bellows from the hall. He'd been courting my sister for some time now. "I'm sorry, Ali, but I gotta' find my sister and put an end to this madness. This is the way it has to be." He kisses her forehead and they share a moment. Sometimes I wish that I could experience that, but as it is, I am alone.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

_**Thoughts? Like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know if you want more. I've got a lot of ideas brewing around so, the more feedback will probably produce more chapters. Just don't want to waste anybody's time if nobody's interested in the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to point out that I own nothing, just my own thoughts. This story has been brewing around in my head for awhile now. I did get a review and that was enough for me to write another chapter.**_

_**JPOV:**_

As Emmett and I saddled up, he on his unicorn and I on my golden steed, I pondered what would happen to me if Bella got a hold of me. I'd seen photographs of her as a child, and I feel that I would've loved her, befriended her if she'd still be around. Possibly courted her.

"You're going to fall for my sister, you know." Emmett said into the evening sky. He smirks over to me. "She's got to be quite beautiful. Her looks were unparalleled even as children." I chuckle and shake my head.

"Not in this lifetime, Emmett. I'm here to do a job, and that's merely the extent of it." I promise. "There's no room for love here. I'm an adventurer, you know this."

He knew too well. We'd gone on many adventures together growing up. We'd even made a visit to the humans before, to ward off a shadow monster that Bella had sent to snatch a sleeping child. She'd been successful at this before, but not since.

"I wonder what Bella has done with all of those children?" I ponder out loud. Emmett grunts.

"She's turned them into one of her minions, that's what. Probably into ogres and trolls, goblins. Who knows?" He says sadly. "I miss her, you know. Every day."

"I know, brother. I just know that Alice would've loved her." He smiles, his deep dimpled smile. No doubt, thinking about his sister and the love of his existence getting along well.

"Let us stop for the night in the next town over. They've got fine ale and saucy wenches. You'll do well to find you some company. I'm sure your manhood must be quite chaffed by now." He snickers and I scoff.

"I bed women!" I reply indignantly. His look of disbelief astounds me. "Tis true! Just last week I bedded Lauren." I say proudly.

"That's disgusting." Emmett replies with a turn of his nose. "She's bedded half of the men in this town!" His dislike for Lauren has never went unnoticed with anybody. She'd tried, and failed, at seducing the man for the last two decades.

While it's been upon a thousand years that we'd all been born, in human years we would only appear to be 21, at best. "How are your parents?" I ask casually.

"They're well. Ready to hand over the kingdom to me once I wed your sister." He nods. "They're not pleased with my crusade to find my sister. Hell, it's as if she never existed to them. But how can they not notice? Have they not seen what she's done to our world? To the human world?" Emmett's bitterness toward his family was no secret. He blamed them for his sister leaving all those years ago, which wasn't untrue, and therefore causing the turmoil in our once blissfully peaceful little world.

"Ah, yes, well, once we get your sister, perhaps things will be on the up and up, yeah?" I nod toward him.

We rode in silence after that, listening to the babbling brook and waved as we passed the mining fields, where the dwarves were hard at work, mining the gold that fueled the dream factory.

As we pulled into the sleepy town of Verdin, the ladies came out in large numbers. They were all quite beautiful, I had to admit. All of them with long golden hair and eyes as blue as crystal. Their supple breasts spilling out of their dress tops. Perhaps Emmett was correct, that I needed to seek the company of a female. I felt myself harden as I looked on at the crowd of beautiful ladies, waiting to sink their teeth into us.

"His Majesty!" An older woman smiled and knelt and the rest followed suit. Gasps and cheers were heard through the crowds, Emmett beaming the entire while.

We dismounted at an inn just across the way. Women were fawning all over us to take our coats and youngsters were offering to take care of our pets.

"Your Majesty. We've got two rooms available for you both right now." An elderly Sprite smiled and flitted up the stairs as if it were nothing, and we followed suit.

"I'm beat." Emmett yawns. "I believe I'll take a much needed nap. Then we can get a bite to eat." He suggests. I nod at him and do the same.

When I woke up, it was to a pair of ruby red lips wrapped around my manhood. I couldn't stop the moan that erupted from my throat. My hand instantly went to move the hair from her face and to watch her. She was a goddess.

My length fit entirely in her mouth and it was like heaven. I pulled her off of me and laid her down in the bed, as I pushed her skirts up to her waist. Ripping her top down, I suckled her nipples into my mouth, pulling a breathy sigh from her talented mouth. Without warning, I pushed into her, groaning at the tightness I found.

I used her body as it was there for the taking, and came about completely sated. "You were so good to me." She purred. "Find me before you take leave, and perhaps we can do this again?" She quirked an eyebrow, fixed her top and blew a kiss to me before leaving my room.

As my heart thumped out of my chest, my manhood hardened again at the though of taking her again. I shook my head at that thought and washed up for dinner. When I'd left my room, Emmett was smirking.

"Perhaps you should find a quieter partner for future endeavors, yes? I could do the rest of my life without knowing about how 'big your cock is'" He laughs. I'd blush if I weren't a man.

"You jealous?"

"Not at all. Your sister is the only one who has my attention." He says proudly. With a slap on my shoulder we head down to the dining hall for quite a lavish feast. I felt the eyes of the blonde beauty on me and felt my arousal begin to stir. But all of that was interrupted when a dwarf barreled into the room. Quite out of breath and visibly shaken, he sobbed out. "She's done it again."

Emmett's face paled and he looked over to me. "Can you tell me anything more, sir?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She sent her minion, James to the human world and he abducted a small girl. Some of the faeries witnessed him coming through the dream portal with her on his back."

"When will this stop?" Emmett raged. "She's got to be stopped. Whatever can she possibly want or need with a small human child?"

"We need to stop her, Emmett. She cannot continue to abduct human children. We must find them and return them to their homes. She must be defeated, as well as this James." My blood boiled just thinking about him. I'd seen him before, scoping out the nearby towns, looking to recruit people to Bella's army of no-gooders.

"We're leaving, right now. We thank you for your hospitality, and will not be forgotten. Please, keep an eye on your women and children until we send word." Emmett commanded and then we were off into the unknown.

_**Okay. Any thoughts? Betcha didn't see the little bit of citrus coming. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for your support so far. It's been a couple of weeks since my last chapter. Life gets busy. But, I'm here with another chapter for you all! **_

_**Again, I own nothing.**_

_**JPOV:**_

"Halt." We heard a slithery voice as we came upon the next town. "State your purpose."

We'd looked around, not seeing anybody, when a giant snake slithered down the tree with his red eyes.

"We are warriors from the palace. I'm Prince Emmett and this is Sir Jasper. We must pass through." Emmett boomed with authority.

The snake wound around his tree and looked at us with guarded eyes. "Yesssss. I sssee. Very well, but know thissss, many dangerssss lie ahead of you. Heed my warning, your majessssty."

"Well, that was strange." I muttered as we proceeded toward the town. And in spite of the fact we were greeted with a warning from a giant snake in an eery forest, the town was breathtaking. Once we'd passed the fog and the thick cover of trees, the sun seemed to make the dew glitter like a million diamonds and birds chirped all around. Tiny cottages and hobbit holes littered the landscape and they could be seen milling around with their day to day activities.

"Good day, your majesty." A hobbit bowed as we'd passed. We would do the cursory nod and smile as we passed through the town.

"Good day to you, sir." Emmett flourished.

"Things are not always as they seem, sire." The hobbit said with a nervous glance toward the woods. Out stepped a Medusa-like creature, with four large snakes with their red eyes, slinking toward us.

"Ssssso, if it isn't the Prince and his sidekick." Medusa hissed. "Sssso handsssome, they are, wouldn't you agree?" She cooed to the snakes on her head. Loud hissing could be heard. It nearly killed my ears. "They will make beautiful ssstatuessss."

The hobbits and elves started to gather around, we'd not even realized how many of them there were, and they looked fiercely loyal and ready to protect us at all costs. Emmett looks from right to left and smirks. "Attack!"

Small bodies attacked with fervor, and though the snakes were outnumbered, they were quick and they were strong. Medusa stood back while her snakes did her bidding, but every time we'd chop off a snakes head, they would morph into more snakes or grow more heads. It was nearly exhausting.

"Jasper!" Emmett yells over to me as I stab through one snake. "They're being controlled by her. As long as she's standing, they'll continue to reproduce."

"Come to me, Jassssper. Thisss iss going to be fun." She smirks and I attempt to shield my eyes from hers. She slithered around me in a circle. She thought that she was baiting me, but in reality, I was baiting her.

Her hands ran over my shoulder and I had to suppress a shudder at her touch. She was a vile creature whom I wanted nothing more than to kill.

"Ssso handsome." She hissed in my ear, her snake-like tongue caressing the shell. "It'sss going to be a sshame to turn you to sssstone." She tuts. "Ssso young; ssso verile." She grabs my manhood and rubs. I fought back my gag, my hand itching to grab my sword. "I could have fun with you before I kill you."

I turned to look at her, she was playing into my hands. I smirk at her. "I couldn't think of a better way to go." I run my eyes up and down her body, grudgingly admitting that she did, in fact, have a luscious body. This would be too easy. As she tilted her head to lean into me, I grabbed her by her "hair" and proceeded to behead her.

In an instant, her army of snakes turned to ash as did the rest of her body. The hobbits and elves, who were merely covered in scratches and bruises, cheered in victory. Emmett clapped my shoulder with his hand. "Took you long enough!"

_**BPOV:**_

I look at the frail little girl in her bed. She looks so sad. So lost. Taking her from that horrid home her parents held her captive in. She would be abused because she wasn't as good as the other kids. Well, no more.

I know that my brother has heard of me abducting children. I'm sure he thinks of me as a monster, and perhaps he'd be right. But, I have a plan.

_**Well... how'd you like that little bit of a gem toward the end there? Seems like Bella has good intentions, but maybe not so much? Keep the love coming!**_


End file.
